Swallowkit
by scarpath
Summary: Swallowkit keeps getting herself in trouble! what will she do now that she is an apprentice? R & R!
1. Chapter 1: kithood

It might have been a bright, happy, jump-on-your-neighbor's-tail Greenleaf day. Unfortunately, that was exactly the kind of day that it was, for Swallowkit was happily getting under every cat's paws. Mosstail, NightClan's medicine cat could never get angry at a kit, but Swallowkit had gone too far. Every cat in the whole camp had been woken up early to hear Swallowkit yowling on and on about how today she would become an apprentice. Even Dawnpelt, the elder who had survived through everything, floods, fires, fatigue had been so startled that that her ones had stiffened and she had to stay in the medicine den for at least two more sunsets. Swallowkit was grinning like the Cheshire cat and doing apprentice duties in preparation of her naming ceremony. The elders purred with delight at seeing the young cat so enthusiastic about new duties and responsibilities. StarClan (of course) had to put their paws into Swallowkit's life. Being the daughter of the deputy and the son of the leader was hard work; she had a reputation to hold up. Cats from her clan were going to expect more from her than many other cats. But every cat knew Swallowkit was ready for whatever StarClan dared to twist into her life. Swallowkit jumped on a twig and yowled,

"WINDCLAN IS ATTACKING!" that sent a war cry up from the warriors' den leading in a chain effect until the whole camp was staring at Swallowkit. "Sorry?" she attempted but the whole camp started talking all at once. Greytail sighed, it was going to be a very, very long day.

"You woke the whole camp Swallowkit!" mewed Leafcloud angrily.

"Unacceptable, from a kit your age!" frowned Thistlefur.

Swallowkit sulked into a corner, groomed herself and took a nap.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highcliff for a clan gathering." Brightstar yowled.


	2. Chapter 2: the new apprentice

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highcliff for a clan ceremony!" yowled Brightstar as Sunhigh approached. Cats of the clan joined together beneath he ledge. Thistlefur talked quietly with Petalfur as more and more of the clan assembled, waiting for the announcement. Swallowkit slept on in a patch of sunlight behind the nursery, oblivious of what was going on in the waking world. Brightstar looked around in the crowd, confused.

"Swallowkit?" she called down. No answer.

"Swallowkit!" she called louder. There was still no answer.

"Everyone! Search the camp for Swallowkit!" Brightstar ordered, now frustrated and worried. The whereabouts of this kit could mean the destruction of the clan. Cats ran around the camp and looked behind every twig and stone, searching for Swallowkit, while the trouble-causing kit herself was snuggled warmly behind a bramble bush behind the nursery. Finally a senior warrior named Icefoot found her in her little den. He immediately woke her with a gentle nuzzle and said,

"Swallowkit, when will you ever learn? You are missing your own apprentice ceremony!" at this Swallowkit gave herself a hasty wash and ran all the way to the highcliff and jumped up to yowl to Brightstar that she was sorry to have been so late. Brightstar gave a yowl and the chaos subsided. The clan gathered once again and Brightstar said softly,

"Now where were we?" And continued through the ceremony declaring that Swallowpaw would be mentored by Firestripe, a she-cat with bright flame colored paws and back, and a white belly with stripes of both colors down to the tip of her tail. Her green eyes were full of pride as she walked over to touch noses and Swallowkit leaped up to collide muzzles with her new mentor, Firestripe. Both of the cats bent in pain and the clan tried not to purr too loud as the new mentor and apprentice went and sat next to each other by the medicine den. Swallowkit looked down at her paws as her mentor purred and asked for some medicine for their injured noses. Mosstail purred loudly like the rest of the clan and geve them some honey for a treat after she was done, she even threw in some catnip!


	3. Chapter 3: the ceremony

Chapter 3:

Swallowkit woke early the next day, ready to pounce on her first mouse, but instead she got a tour of the territory. She did catch a leaf that had been floating, and it had taken the rest of the afternoon to get it off her claw. Firestripe wanted to start her training with combat instead of hunting so that she could sharpen her senses first. She showed Swallowpaw the moves and when Swallowpaw had perfected them, Firestripe arranged for a training session with Stonepaw, who would be receiving her warrior name the next day. Stonepaw knew that he should go a little easy on the young apprentice, but when he saw how she fought against he mentor for a warm-up, he decided to give this fight his all. After a tens 10 minute fight, Stonepaw had pinned down Swallowpaw to find that after an attempted belly rake she went limp, Stonepaw had seen this trick before so he held on for a minute more. Swallowpaw fidgeted beneath his paws,

"You won the fight, what more do you want?" she yowled impatiently. Stonepaw felt himself turning rd, hopefully it wouldn't show beneath his fur. As soon as his paws relaxed Swallowpaw took this chance to wriggle free and jump on his back she shifted her weight so that Stonepaw fell onto his back, belly-side up. He tried to get free of Swallowpaw held onto his shoulders with all her strength and eventually their mentors Icefoot and Firestripe ended the session. To congratulate Swallowpaw, Firestripe gave her first pick on the fresh kill pile and told her that from now on they would be training to hunt. Her senses were sharpened that the first time she attempted to hunt, she caught a mouse (surprise, surprise!)! Since she was doing so well and Brightstar didn't want to wait a single second to make this cat who was the subject of a prophecy into a warrior her ceremony took place only a moon or two after Stonepaw's who was now Stonetail. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here before the highcliff for a clan ceremony." Brightstar yowled, this time Swallowpaw was ready. She walked to the front of the clan proudly and sat as still as she could for the time until she as named Swallowfoot, because now I am bored with Swallowfoot. So I probably wont be updating soon! See you later.


End file.
